


Sweet Tooth

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Implied Smut, Jason is a Dork, M/M, gods im lame, lots and lots of candy, oh and candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico doesn't have a favorite candy.</p>
<p>Jason aims to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

Nico

When Nico di Angelo told his boyfriend that no, in fact, he didn't have a favorite candy, he never expected him to go out of his way like this.  
"Where'd you even-"

"Cadbury."

"How'd you even-"

"I do have a sense of creativity Neeks."

"Why'd you even-"

"I refuse to believe you don't have a favorite candy."  
Nico turned and faced his idiot of a boyfriend.

"I hope you know you're an idiot."

"With all the times you've reminded me, it's kinda hard to forget." 

"How long do you think it'll take me to eat all this?" Nico said gesturing to the Wall of Sugar.

"You..." Jason said with a calculative tone "bout a week" he decided. "But," he started again snaking his arm around his boyfriends thin waist " We could go through it a little faster." He smirked. 

"Think you're so smooth, huh?" Nico drawled

"Nah, I'm actually kind of hard now." Jason stated.

Nico blushed, but quickly brought their lips together to cover it up, Jason smirked into the kiss, Nico promptly smacked the back of his head.

 

________________________

It looked like a hurricane had ripped through the small apartment bedroom. Clothes were all over the floor (as if they weren't there before, but now they had a certain cacophony to them). The bedsheets were on the floor, God knows where the chair went that got in their way and random candy bar wrappers from various brands. Nico was sprayed awkwardly across Jason's chest panting into into his boyfriend's neck. But its not like Jason was any worse for wear arm draped over Nico's back, right near his ass he notes.

When Nico finally regained enough strength to string a coherent thought. He sat up to where he was straddling Jason. 

"You know I'm not going to be able to walk for a week right?" Jason breathed, sliding his hands down Nico's side to the point where it was on his thigh sliding inward.

"Yeah" Nico breathed "You know, I think I found my favorite candy." 

"Oh really," Jason stopped his hand, but still started making small circles on the inside of Nico's thigh "And what might that be?" He cocked his head slightly. (He also has a blue jolly rancher in his hair).

"You." Nico states

Jason chuckles, "Now whose the sap?" As he runs his hand back up to the small of Nico's back. 

Nico smacks his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Had I been a little braver, I might had actually written some naughty candy smut. But I'm a wimp soooooooooooooo. Thanks for reading! (Hugs to all of you who've liked and left kudos) ALL CREDS GO TO MAH MAIN JAZMINE!


End file.
